donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Kremling
The Kremlings are a race of crocodiles in the Donkey Kong series. They are often the main enemies in the series. The vast majority of them are members of the Kremling Krew, led by King K. Rool (with the sole exception being K. Lumsy). Biology Kremlings resemble anthropomorphic crocodiles, but each one differs in appearance and color depending on their type, as there are numerous sub-species of Kremlings, but all-in-all, they all share the same distinct traits such as sharp teeth, scaly skin, and bulging eyes. Most Kremlings are shown to be bipedal and slightly human-like, but there are some who are, in fact, quadrupedal and animalistic. Kremlings also seem capable of breathing underwater and they are also able to survive in toxic waste, as shown in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest in the Toxic Tower level. Also of note is that almost all Kremlings seen so far are male or just very masculine in appearance; in truth, the only real female Kremlings seen so far in the whole series are Kass and Kalypso. Society and Culture The Kremlings do not have an established form of government, as they are simply ruled by the strongest of their kind, which is King K. Rool, and it also seems that they will follow anyone that can overpower them, such as when they believed King K. Rool had died, they began to follow the mechanical being, KAOS (who was actually K. Rool's puppet), but, nontheless, they seem to be miserable under K. Rool as revealed in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong's Quest by the Kremling Klubba. Their form of rule is basically a cruel dictatorship, in which the strongest rules while the subjects have no choice but to follow. Kremlings, unlike Kongs, are more technologically advanced, having created numerous machines such as airships, submarines, sentient robots, laser weaponry and (in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!) a hover-craft like vehicle. They also have absolutely no regard for nature, as they have carelessly polluted the majority of Crocodile Isle with garbage, toxic waste, and broken ships. They have also constructed numerous factories and amusement parks over natural habitats such as swamps, lakes, forests, Bramble vines, and Zinger hives. No Kremling cities, towns or villages have ever been seen in any game as of yet, the closest thing being the poorly-constructed Klubba's Kiosk, but whether Klubba lives in it or not is never explained. Notable Kremlings * Congazuma * Green Kroc * Junior the Giant Klaptrap * K. Lumsy * Kalypso * Kaptain Skurvy * Kass * Kerozene * King K. Rool * Kip * Klubba * Kludge * Klump * Krunch * Krusha * Kudgel * Kutlass (character) * Resident Demon * Robo-Kritter (a robot based off of a Kritter) Sub-species * Bazuka * Big Klaptrap * Kaboing * Kaboom * Kackle * Kannon * Kasplat * Klank * Klaptrap * Klasp * Klinger * Kloak * Klobber * Klomp * Knocka * Kobble * Koin * Koindozer * Kopter * Kosha * Krash * Krimp * Kritter * Kritter-in-a-Sheet * Krochead * Krook * Krossbones * Krumple * Kruncha * Krusha * Kuchuka * Kuff 'n' Klout * Kutlass * Re-Koil * Rockkroc * Shroom Kritter * Skidda * TNT Knocka * Toy Kritter (a robot Kremling) Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Land Enemies Category:Villains Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Aquatic Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country